Chat Style - Vongola Famiglia
by Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea
Summary: ***Note: this Fic is 100% dialogue. Read the title XD***Epic randomness chat style All characters will participate! (not really but I'll try)***Not planning to include OOC-will include if necessary-***Not AU-sort of, I'm putting Primo's Generation exist in the current time set, Decimo XD***Rated T for profanity***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does

* * *

A note before I begin - since we are all KHR fans, I don't think I'll have to specify who says it unless needed. I'll have to thank Red1707 and Sweet Serendipitea for giving me this idea, as always.

You'll figure out the format no problem XD

Now on to the story! - nah, more like a dialogue streak XD

* * *

Eto... How do I begin?

Dame-Tsuna, you don't even know how to begin.

Itai!

Ahahahaha! Reborn! The great Lambo sama will kill you!

Die...

Ugyaaaaaaa!

Oyy! Cut the crap ahoushi!

Gokudera kun!

Juudaime!

Tsuna. As punishment for being so Dame, run around Nami chuu, 100 laps. Walk and I'll increase 10 times fold each time.

H-hai!

Yo! Hayato, where's Tsuna?

Reborn san! Let me join Tsuna in his training!

That training is only for bosses. That means you're free to join Dino.

Nah, no thanks Re-

I said go Dame-Dino

H-hai!

Herbivores, where's Haneuma?

DOING REBORN SAN'S PUNISHMENT LAPS AROUND SCHOOL WITH TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!

Shut up Turf-Top

Maa maa, don't fight Hayato~

Don't call me by my name Baseball freak.

Reborn san

What is it Chrome?

Have you seen Mukuro sama?

We haven't seen the pineapple so scram

Kufufufufu, what did you call me Smoking Bomb?

Oh hello Mukuro

Where did Kyou chan go?

Hahaha, they're in the courtyard running laps. Hibari is chasing Dino most likely.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Oh, he got caught already.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!

Juudaime!

Gokudera, I have another training for you.

I'll do anything for Juudaime!

Reborn!

Nee... san... Ugh

Bianchi, you go train Gokudera.

I'll do anything for you Reborn!

Lambo sama is back! I will kill Reborn!

Yo, little Vongola

Adult Lambo!

Romeo...

Damn, gotta run!

Die!

Now Bianchi and the stupid cow is out of the way

How mean Reborn san!

My dear Chrome, you have yet to understand the mafia ways.

Hai Mukuro sama.

Hn, I'm back Herbivores. I brought the omnivore and bucking horse with me.

Laps all done you two?

I dragged them up here and they were screaming : only one more lap!

Okay then. You two, another thousand.

Nooooooooo!

Tch, trash.

Boss!

VOOOOOIIIIIIIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP LEVI!

So many cool guys here~

Ushishishi, the prince has arrived.

You're no prince, fake-prince senpai.

Mu, care to help me be the guinea pig for Verde's experiment? I need a report by tomorrow

Mammon, Lackey is on the roof

Mu, Skull is? I'm taking my leave then.

VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! LET'S SPAR!

Hahahaha, wait up Squalo

Ushishishi, the frog wants to pick a fight with the prince.

I never said that self-proclaimed prince.

Fran, your illusions improve.

Obviously, Pineapple sensei. I wouldn't be in the Varia if it didn't. Pineapple sensei, your trident is stabbing me

Kufufufu, this is what you deserve Apple-Frog.

Fake-prince senpai, your knives are digging into my back.

VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU IDIOTS STOP IT!

Hn, crowding herbivores. Kamikorosu

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Juudaime! Hibari! Die!

A fight! Kora!

Decimo ain't gonna survive.

Lal san! Colonello san!

Mu, Lackey almost died as the guinea pig.

Spartans! You almost killed me!

Shut up or die, Lackey.

I'm not a Lackey, Reborn!

Hmmm? What did you call me?

S-senpai! Reborn senpai!

Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta wants to play.

Fon san! I-Pin! Fuuta!

Hn.

Oya oya, the Ranking Prince is here.

Nnnn... Tsuna nii, protect me.

Hiiiiiiiiii! Don't hide behind me! I'm scared!

I'll protect you Juudaime!

TO THE EXTREME!

Oh Turf-top, I just realized you were here.

I WAS FORGOTTEN TO THE EXTREME!

Onii chan, it you're too loud.

K-Kyouko chan!

Konnichiwa, Tsuna kun.

O/O

Juudaime! Your face is steaming! Did you catch a cold?

I-I'm fine Gokudera kun. Thanks for asking.

Hahahaha.

Nufufufu, you're blushing like mad Young Vongola.

It's the Pineapple!

You mean Melon Ahoushi!

Pineapple!

Melon!

Oya oya, I am neither of those.

Kufufufu, you are definitely a Pineapple-Melon then.

That's genius Pineapple! The Pineapple-Melon it is then!

What did you call me?!**

Coming to think of it, why is Daemon here?!

Decimo, we're just bored~

Primo!

WE ARE THERE TO THE EXTREME!

Shut up, priest.

Hn, stop crowding.

Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Another Hibari! (A/N : "Hibari" is "skylark" in Japanese. "Alaude" is a played version of "alouette" which is "skylark" in French-at least I think so)

AHOUSHI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I get the feeling that we're forgetting someone...

VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hahi!

Haru san!

Tch, you forgot about us. Trash

And us, kora!

Tsuunnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Enma kun!

Save meee!

I'm going to punish you for dressing inappropriately!

Adelheid san!

Hahaha, the Shimon are all here.

Nufufufu, we meet again Young Shimon.

Daemon Spade!

Oya oya, I have no ill intentions this time.

Like I give a damn Melon.

Not Melon! Pineapple-Melon!

You want to start this again octopus head?!

Octopus?

You're one too you know, pinky.

Grrr, my hair's not pink! It's red!

It's clearly pink.

Like hell I'd like a girly colour!

Oya oya, if it's neither red nor pink, then it's magenta no?**

Hahaha, true. The magenta and silver octopi then.

Shut up, yakyuu baka!**

G-guys, stop attacking Yamamoto kun

VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WE'RE STILL HERE!

Reborn! You forgot about us!

Lackey, wanna die?

N-no Reborn senpai!

But I was forgotten too so we're in the same boat.

Reborn, i think we are forgetting someone else...

Hn, me too omnivore...

...

DINO!***

And here he is now.

RUN FOR IT!

What?

I DROPPED ENZO IN THE POOL!

WHAT?!***

Now there is gonna be a giant psycho turtle chasing us as if it's been on steroids, drugs and alcohol

Don't jinx us Reborn!

Never mind that Juudaime! Run!

Fake-prince senpai, I don't get what's going on

Ushishishi, me neither. And I'm a prince, not a fake one.

VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

You know, this is the first time I've seen Enma run that fast.

I wonder...

Senpai, there's a giant turtle over there.

Tch, trash.

I don't think you should shoot it boss

Ooo~ Mammon ran away.

Senpai, even sensei ran away.

Ushishishi, then we'll see how strong this thing is

WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE VARIA AND THE REST OF THE SHIMON?!**

Kufufufufu/Nufufufufu, we left them behind I guess.**

THEY ARE DOOMED TO THE EXTREME!**

Coming to think of it. Mukuro, where's Chrome?

Oya oya, with M.M., Ken and Chikusa of course.

At least they're not gonna be involved in this.

Bossu?

Chrome! Run! Enzo went rampage!

Why should we listen to you?!

Just listen to him, unless you wanna die.

Mu, the Varia and Shimon are done for.

Hahi? I don't wanna dieeeeeee!

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

We've been running for hours!

Bakadera! The turtle isn't even chasing us anymore!

Lambo, let's just head home.

See you Juudaime!

Bye Tsuna!***

Wait for me Dame-Tsuna

Tadaima!

Tsu kun! Okaeri!

We're home maman

Okaa san, I'm going to go sleep.

Ara? You aren't eating dinner?

No thanks, I don't feel hungry.

Then I'll eat your share

Reborn!

I'll leave your food in the fridge. For now, catch some sleep

Arigato, okaa san

Dame-Tsuna

What is it? I'm tired

You should at least take into account the people outside your house.

...

Oh, he's asleep. I'll have some fun tonight huh?

* * *

How is it? This isn't the first time I'm doing this but it is the first time that I am doing it alone. Should I continue? Maybe I'll create Chat Style for other animes too XD I'm accepting suggestions!

Anyway, just in case I end up hearing questions about this, there is absolutely no normal text in the Fic. Everything is in dialogue. But we can guess what is happening right? I'll leave it up to your imagination!

I'm open for suggestions for the next chapter! I will update this one slower due to me prioritizing my other Fic, Your Life Values More Than Mine, and the fact that I have exams coming up.

Well, hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Amano Akira does!**

* * *

I can finally post a new chapter XD after hours of writing history notes O.O

Well, I'm finally free! XD - Not really, I'm just doing this in the middle of class -_-

Hmmm... Even though I already PMed the review reply for them, I'll write it here for everyone else to see. But of course, an edited version:

CalmCat : KHR fans can easily the characters. It seems irritating to see that sort of chat style - too mainstream, you can see it elsewhere. I seen one like that before. Also, too much unnecessary text. Thanks for liking by the way ^^

Aozora no Renn : Thank you ^^ I'll try to make it interesting. Hmmm... Adding the Varia and 1st Gen was something I would definitely do. I'm gonna try add more characters XD I think reactions to a turtle the size of a mountain on berserk mode should be... Impossible to describe. BTW, I love your fics! They just make my day!

Guest : I'm not planning to write the names, sorry. As I said to CalmCat - too mainstream. It'll turn into the format of a fanfiction I read before : Vongola Chatroom by Baka-Waka

* * *

I am not copying the idea. The idea for Chat Style came from Red1707 and Sweet Serendipitea with our little chat over Blackberry Messenger. The crazy KHR streak ._.

Well, I'm not going to drone on! Off to the Chat!

* * *

Something I forgot to include:

KEY -

** - the 2 guardians of same flame attribute 1st &amp; 10th Generation

***- all of the characters currently present in the setting

* - Vongola

^ - Shimon

# - Varia

\+ - Arcobaleno

= - Millefiore

\ - Kokuyo

\- Giglio Nero

{I will be updating the list through the series of randomness}

* * *

Go and run 100,000,000 laps around Namimori as punishment

HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Do it or die

H...Hai Reborn sama!

My little brother still undergoing your spartan training?

Juudaime! I'll join you in your training!

How many times do I have to repeat myself? This is training for bosses only. So Dame-Dino, feel free to join him.

Now I know that I have to listen to you at least.

Hmph, I trained him well. Bianchi, take care of your little brother for me.

Yes, Reborn~ Anything you want

Nee... chan... Ugh...

Ushishishi, how pathetic of you

VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE'S THE YAKYUU BAKA?!

Tch. Stop being noisy, trash

Kufufufufu, hello my little student

Mukuro sensei, your trident is stabbing my back

Mu, I need another guinea pig for Verde's experiment

Boooooossssssssssssssssssss, what can I do for you?

你好！我来了！ [translation : hello! I'm here! ]

Ahahahaha! The Great Lambo sama has arrived!

Nufufufu, can't you all shut up?

Daemon Spade!

Oya oya, hello young Shimon

Enma, can I kill this guy?

I'm in Adel

Julie, we're in too. We need to beat the shit out of this guy ^

Nufufufu, like you can touch me.

Whoa! What's going on?! ^

Oya oya, you forgot that I'm an illusionist?

Enma kun, punch over your right shoulder

Chrome chan? What do you mean?

Kufufufu, just do it.

What the heck?!

Nufufufu, nice aim. Or rather, you managed to see me. But I won't let you next time.

Let's beat the shit out of this guy.

Hn. Pineapple-Melon herbivore, I'll bite you to death.

Kufufufufu, this will be fun.

D-Daemon, stop messing with them

I-I agree with Primo

Oya oya, you're done with the punishment Tsunayoshi kun?

N-no, Reborn let me off

Reborn senpai would never do that!

For once, you are right lackey

Don't call me that!

Mu. Verde, seems like it worked

Hahaha, seems like you got fooled Tsunayoshi

Verde?!

I created a machine that can make illusions real! And it can fool the Hyper Intuition! Hahahahaha!

H-how can that be? It was Colonello who told me that Reborn let me off

What? Then what about...

Your fucking invention failed. Even I could tell it apart.

Oh, so you killed Reborn's replica Lal?

Reborn's replica my ass. That thing had smarts equal to a bird's!

Hibari! Hibari!

Hn. If you mean Hibird, I will bite you to death.

Of course not, kora! Hibird's a fucking genius, kora!

Are we forgetting someone?

VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WE GOT LEFT OUT AGAIN!

I think they're going too far, don't you agree fake-prince senpai?

Ushishishishi, I'll slice the bomber to pieces.

The liquidation committee will cleanse you all!

Dame-Tsuna, lap count starts from 0 again. Now go.

Uncle Reborn, can't you let him off for this one?

Yuni!

Konnichiwa Tsuna san

I'll let you off since Yuni asked. Don't expect that I will let you off next time

Nufufufufu, the sky Arcobaleno also came

Yuni sama!

What is it Gamma?

Byakuran is... Gah!

Byakuran! Wait... Why the fuck are you eating marshmallows?!

Because they're good Tsunayoshi kun. Want one?

Yes plea- WAIT! Why are you here in the first place?!

Any reason why I can't come to see you?

Eh? Not really... I guess

Juudaime! Do we have to kill this marshmallow bastard?

LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THIS MARSHMALLOW TO THE EXTREME!

Lambo sama wants candy!

Lambo! 不要吃太多糖果！(translation: don't eat too many sweets!)

Oya oya, I've been forgotten?

This Marshmallow and Pineapple-Melon bastards better be ready to pay!

Daemon, would you cut the crap?!

E-Elena...

Stop being a chicken Tsuna. And stop hiding behind Primo

Reborn's right my little Tuna fish~

Dad! Stop that! It's gross!

Maa maa, just don't scare him out of his wits.

Bossu, we seem to be forgetting more and more people...

Kufufufu, someone better do something about it

Where did Hibari san go?

Haneuma spotted him so...

Kyouya~

I'll bite you to death

Rest in peace Dino san...

VOIIIIIII!/Trash/Ushishishi/Oooo~/Mu/Fake-prince senpai/Boss! WHY IS IT ALWAYS US BEING FUCKING FORGOTTEN BY YOU LITTLE SHITS! # (A/N : I made it caps because Squalo drowned everyone else's voices)

We always seem to be forgotten too...^

I'm going to blow these bastards up!

HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I'll bite you to death for breaking the peace of Namimori

Hi-Hibari san!

Ushishishi. A fight? Count me in

Trash, I'll blow you to bits

VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL UP!

Hauuuuu... This is gonna get bad...

I-I agree Decimo...

Bossu, what should we do?

Chrome chan, for now... FUCKING RUN!

Ugyaaaaaaaaa! Ahodera is exploding the place!

我们要快快跑! 等一下就会死! (Translation : we have to run as fast as we can! Or else we're dead!)

Guys... I think that's useless...

Yep

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Goodbye world... Hope I get to meet you again someday

Like I'd let you, Dame-Tsuna

Reborn?

Use your dying will and save everyone

I'LL SAVE EVERYONE AND NAMIMORI CHUU WITH MY DYING WILL!

Giotto/Juudaime! What are you doing here?**

Kufufufufu. Tsunayoshi kun, why are you stopping us

Prepare for the consequences bitch...

Get out of the way, kora!

Let me bite these herbivores to death

Tsunayoshi, have a marshmallow

Whoops, almost dropped Enzo out of the window again

Yuni sama, stand back.

Nufufufufu, don't stop me now Vongola.

Tch, get outta my way, trash

VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!

Dame-Tsuna, why are you stopping?

LIKE FUCK I WOULD!

Bossu/Tsuna/Decimo/Tsuna san/Tsuna nii/Hahaha, Tsuna! Can we help?

GET THESE FUCKING IDIOTS TO STOP FIGHTING OR CALL BERMUDA AND JAEGER IF YOU HAVE TO!

The Vindice?

Well, I'll be delighted to help chain away Daemon for good, AGAIN

As you wish, Bossu

Will be happy to help, Decimo

Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!

COZART, GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!***

Gdrystyvijohuhkwiqiyagagctrahmvhtxybhkbu!

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

Cozart! Wake up!

He's not gonna wake up is he?

Giotto's been shouting in his ear for a while now

Mu, I have an idea. Squalo, Knuckle, Ryohei. Shout as loud as you can.

Ushishishi, plug your ears everyone

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! / WAKE UP YOU IDIOT / TO THE EXTREME!

Ouch, I hate you Mammon

Like I care Lackey

Now you're talking like Reborn!

Oya oya. Still not waking up...

怎么办... (Translation : now what do we do...)

Bossu, I have a suggestion

Go on Chrome...

Lambo, Lampo, Leviathan, Verde and Gamma electrocute him with their lightning.

Not a bad idea... Hey! That's Reborn's way of waking me up!

Dame-Tsuna, it's worth a try

Then go!

It ain't working, kora!

Juudaime, We didn't kill him did we...

Nah, he's still breathing

The Shimon Primo shouldn't be that weak either

Either way it's still not nice to do that!

Any ideas?

...

I got an idea, kora!

What is it now?

Let Lal slap him awake!

Are you crazy Colonello?! People died from those fucking slaps!

What did you say Iemitsu?!

Nothing...

It's worth a try

Are you trying to get Cozart killed Reborn?

Well, he survived the Vongola traditional method of waking, so this is nothing.

Good point there senpai...

Do it Lal

Fine...

Yowch! What was that for?!

I told you so

Lal sama!***

Shut up idiots

But we're happy***

Why are you happy over my pain?!

You weren't waking up so Lal slapped you Dame-Cozart

To be specific, Lal-slapped him, kora!

I don't know whether to laugh or to cry... It fucking hurts all right?!

At least they didn't end up beating the daylights out of you.

We're taking Daemon to Vindice.

How come you're here Bermuda?!

Obviously 'cause this Melon is wrecking havoc all over again

Oya oya, I'm not a Melon

Pineapple then?

Nufufufufu, I'm gonna kill you

Bermuda, they say he is a Pineapple-Melon

Good point there, well I'll be taking him now.

See you soon Bermuda

...

Coming to think of it, why is Bermuda still in a baby form?

I have no idea...

Whatever! For now, I'm off to sleep. I'm out off marshmallows and it's getting boring

I'm heading home too

Bye Juudaime!

Bye Tsuna!

Arrivederci Tsunayoshi (A/N : whoa! It fucking rhymes!)

See you tomorrow Bossu

Hn, 10 seconds or I'll bite you to death

(A/N : I'm too lazy to list the rest)

That was fun!

Dame-Tsuna, 50 and you still feel like it was fun?

I'm not 50 years old Reborn!

You're as Dame as ever.

Oh, I get what you mean now

Your hyper intuition is getting faulty

Now to dispose of them

Having an ally with you can sometimes be fun eh?

I have to agree to that Reborn

Now to beat the shit outta these motherfuckers***

* * *

Woohoo! Actually managed to complete this the day before exams! Never expected that I could finish it with the stray bunnies I have been adopting from friends and stored them in Vindice - or... Tried to

I realize that I made Elena somewhat... OOC even if it is unconfirmed considering lack of information on her.

Hope this didn't get too confusing though. I'm lazy and I don't have the time because of exams. Well, I will post A LOT of Chat Style - Vongola Famiglia cuz I'm awesome! Just kidding! It's just that I hear a lot of interesting stuff coming out of my classmate's mouth and with a month long school trip to China, I'll have a lot to write about.

Hope I'll get to post soon! For both fics Lol

* * *

I am accepting suggestions for the next chapter of this fic! So either PM me or Review! Also criticize the fic all you want! I need the criticism!

I'll need to come up with completely random things if I don't get what the clients wish for Q-Q


	3. A Day in the Life of the Varia

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira does! Well if I did own it... I wouldnt be writing fanfics and continue the original story...**

* * *

Before I start this chapter of total randomness, I want to that all my readers for reading this fic. And especially to those who take their time to review. And please, point out any errors you happen to find T^T I also appreciate if you were to give constructive criticism about this fic.

**Aozora no Renn **: Once again thank you for you review ^^ and yeah. I think Dino will die one day but maybe it's Reborn's spartan training that makes him immune to all this pain.

* * *

Ummm, can I please ask of you to read my other fanfics? If it isn't too much that is... Just check my profile for the other fics I wrote. Once again, thank you very much!

Now onto the story~

* * *

~*A Day in the Life of the Varia*~

~*o*~

VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

Ushishishishi, the Prince demands the shark to shut the fuck up

You're no prince, fake-prince sempai

Ushishishishi, shut up Froggy. Unless you want to be the next thing on the dart board

Oh my~! That isn't very nice Bel chan~

VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SHUT UP YOU GAY PEACOCK!

Mu, I don't think the boss will be happy about this

Oooiiii! Quiet down or the boss will wake up!

Tch, CANT YOU TRASH JUST ALL SHUT UUUUUPPPPP?!

Ushishishishi, the boss is awake and it's all the shark's fault

VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It isn't my fault you half assed prince!

Mu, are you idiots? It's all of your faults that the boss is pissed so quiet down. And I will not pay for the damages regardless.

Moooooouuuu~! Why are you so mean, Mammon chan~?

Mu, let's get out of here Fantasma. Before the boss goes on rampage.

VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING YOU ASSHOLE BABY?!

Ushishishishi, Mammy's escaping from the boss' wrath. And I think I shall do the same

Oh? So fake-prince sempai is a sissy. I shall go and tell master immediately for blackmail purposes.

Don't you dare do that Froggy

Bel sempai, either stop using my back for knife throwing practice or pull them out later

Oh my~! Stop hurting Franny, Bel chan!

Don't call me that you bitch

Tch, where did the trash go?

VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! IF YOU MEAN MAMMON, HE ALREADY RAN AWAY BEFORE YOU COULD-

Shut up trashy shark

Boss! Don't fire or else!

DONT ORDER ME AROUND TRASH!

Oh, boss has done it again

Ushishishishi, Mammy wouldn't pay for this

Oya oya, what happened here?

Oh master, you actually came. And I would appreciate if you didn't stab your trident into the frog hat fake-prince sempai gave me

Kufufufufu, what was it you wanted to tell me about the fake-prince Fran chan?

The fake-prince is a- just what are you doing now Bel sempai?

Ushishishihi, using Mukuro as a moving target.

Oya oya, is that a death wish I hear?

Bring it on stupid Pineapple. I'm a genius compared to that fruity brain of yours

Kufufufufufu, I will prove you wrong there bratty prince

Uhhh boss? Should we run?

Get lost prick

Why Xanxus samaaaaaaaa!

Oh my~! There he goes again!

Oooohhhh! Levi is going up real high this time!

Mu, let's just hope he returns in one piece. Or at least return.

You came back Mammy~

That Rokudo Pineapple freak told me to come if I wanted to see something interesting

You mean fake-prince sempai being beaten to a pulp by master?

Kufufufufu, I see you have improved since the last time we met

Ushishishi, you're as weak as ever

Oya oya, that means you'll be the weakest if I beat you

Bring it on Pineapple

Don't you dare hold back fluffball

VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! STOP THIS NONSENSE ALL OF YOU! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE

ROKUDO MUKURO?!

I came at my dear student's wish. Got a problem with that Squ chan~?

VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DONT CALL ME THAT YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE!

Ushishishishi, has the commander's sanity been broken?

Bel sempai! I think it had been broken since a long time ago... So has his hearing

And it's impossible to heal, even with my box weapon

May I ask what's going on over here?

Ushishishishi, what's the marshmallow bastard doing here

I just happened to pass by, I think it has something to do with the loud commander does it?

Right on. We need to find a way to shut him up

Mu, if only he could go mute... Wait, why are you all staring at me?

Ushishishishi, the genius Prince has an idea.

You're no prince Bel sempai but state the plan before we all go deaf

Mammy, use your illusions to make him sound as soft as krill. And if u don't accept, stuff Fantasma down his throat.

Mu, you are not gonna do that to Fantasma.

Mooouuuu~! Just get on with it Mammy!

Unless you want us all to go deaf Mammon chan

Fine, but pay me a million yen per hour.

Ushishishishi, make that 500k yen with Froggy's help.

Deal

Voi! What happened to my voice?!

Ahhhh, so much better~

Voooooiiiii! I order you to give me my voice back!

Ushishishishi, no can do commander sharky.

You mean salmon Bel sempai

Maybe marshmallow? Oh, does any of you want a marshmallow?

Ushishishishi, the Prince doesn't want any

Mu, where did that come from Fran? And that doesn't make any sense Byakuran

From the Decimo lightning guardian Lambo

Oya oya, he called little sharky here salmon? Should we chop him up to make sushi then?

Take him to the Vongola swordsman then? Yamamoto Takeshi was it?

Vooooiiiiiii! Don't make fun of me you stupid trash!

Oh my~! But Squ chan, Xanxan seems to enjoy the silence!

Luss, I think it is not 'silence' maybe the more peaceful times?

OOOOOIIIIIIII! What is going on in here?!

Ushishishishi, Levi you brainless bitch. You just woke the boss up

Boss, please... No... Have mercy... GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Fran chan?

Yes Luss nee?

Do you think he'll become a star this time?

Maybe, what do you think fake-prince sempai?

Ushishishishi, the Prince for once has no idea. Maybe Byakuran knows

Marshmallow

Then Mammy?

Mu, not if the boss didn't use his guns or flame of wrath or both. If both were use, he'd be incinerated into ash. If he didn't use his guns or flames of wrath, we will be anticipating it to rain Levi within the next hour

Amazingly detailed explanation you got there Mammon

Oohh! The first time the commander didn't use "Voi" in his speech!

Ushishishishi, must be a world record

Mu, Luss go and take down today's date

Oh yes~! The day where the shark commander didn't "Voi" in a speech!

Shall I tell Tsunayoshi kun about this?

VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! What's up with that?!

Mammy, Froggy, did you drop the illusion?

Of course not Bel sempai. I don't think Mammon did too

Mu, I didn't but your Pineapple master did Fran

Oya oya, what did you just call me?

Pineapple

Kufufufufufufu, I guess I'll be going back to Chrome chan a bit later today~

Ummm fake-prince sempai?

Yes Froggy?

Should we?

Good point Fran. So guys...

FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori~

* * *

Chrome chan, why do you look so down?

Eh? It's nothing... Really

Hahi! Doesn't seem like it though

You got me there Haru san. I think Mukuro caught himself in a mess again

You mean that Pineapple?

I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call Mukuro that but yes.

Hmmmm, I wonder where...

Well Kyoko chan, he did say that he was going to visit his student

Hahi! The kid with the bloated frog hat?

Mmmhm. Worst case scenario would be...

Would be what Chrome chan?

The destruction of half of Italy...

* * *

Finally done! I apologize for the shorter chapter but this was all I could think of. I would appreciate if you all would review and maybe suggest a few scenarios. And if it isn't too much to ask, recommend this fic to a friend!

I will not update this fic before I update at least one of my two other ongoing fics. But don't worry! Chances are, I will end up writing a new chapter for this fic when I am free!

Again, please leave a review even as a guest! I'll reply to guest reviews in the next chapter! So see you all in the next chappie!


End file.
